


【泉レオ】火山湖-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】火山湖-lattice

【泉レオ】火山湖-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】火山湖](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e901e56)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

医生泉×作曲家レオ

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

是给柑柑迟到的生日礼物！抱歉被我咕了好几天 [@柑吉诃德](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=508746041)

最初的灵感来源是kfc去年出的海盐芝士濑名甜筒（）

具体设定和[【泉レオ】惊蛰](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478) 与 [【泉レオ】So sweet](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12d8ecfa) 是同样的，没看过也不会妨碍阅读，但是这一篇感觉更接近于故事补全（？）

医生泉是好文明——（第三次大喊大叫

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-02  
评论：30  
热度：285

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e93ec4e)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e0ac342)  


评论(30)

热度(285)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://yonghu6463346270.lofter.com/) [用户6463346270](https://yonghu6463346270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://ruwoduyi.lofter.com/) [独一](https://ruwoduyi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) [阿莫西林](https://senaamole.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) [木和风](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) [木和风](https://xiaoqingfengoo443.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://noend.lofter.com/) [草莓菠萝汁](https://noend.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://shiyueqiufeng358.lofter.com/) [十月秋风](https://shiyueqiufeng358.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://wusannian.lofter.com/) [小辫子狂热爱好者](https://wusannian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) [七柃](https://xiaoyou286.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://leaf1557.lofter.com/) [Leaf](https://leaf1557.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://jinghoulingui923.lofter.com/) [静候临归](https://jinghoulingui923.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) [星河湾](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) [Shinra西苒](https://xiranshitiaoxianyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://felicianome.lofter.com/) [kokonoka](https://felicianome.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) [葬月](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) [葬月](https://zangyue109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://5183753.lofter.com/) [此用户名不存在](https://5183753.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) [唔啾](https://6927110018059.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yingci234.lofter.com/) [咕——。](https://yingci234.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) [绪风](https://aisaber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nishifoujidewo098.lofter.com/) [衾律](https://nishifoujidewo098.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) [鱼不信谣](https://manzhushahuaqianniandenghouyao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) [念桃花](https://niantaohua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yeyou480.lofter.com/) [樱🌸](https://yeyou480.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yjy1211.lofter.com/) [雪客](https://yjy1211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://01310224.lofter.com/) [酉凉先生](https://01310224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://fuhaiwuya854.lofter.com/) [清忆](https://fuhaiwuya854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) [芳心纵火犯](https://ohgaisidetianmei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) [leo小狮子🦁️](https://yeyu1216.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://suochou.lofter.com/) [梭綢](https://suochou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://suochou.lofter.com/) [梭綢](https://suochou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://awm21.lofter.com/) [问岁几何年](https://awm21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) [柴米禾稻](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://chenxif8888.lofter.com/) [晨曦f8888](https://chenxif8888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) [东翎](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://mily3579.lofter.com/) [并不想写作业的×某](https://mily3579.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://jingertong.lofter.com/) [被炉肘子](https://jingertong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
